The Vampire's Kiss SM Version
by RavenChristina
Summary: Hotaru searches for the one to save her... MinakoHotaru WARNING: BLOODPLAY AND SEX! Buffy version posted here under Buffy With Willow and Tara pairing. RomanceHorrorSupernatural


The Vampire's Kiss

By

Ghost of Eternity

WARNING: BLOOD-PLAY AND SEX

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Yup.

Notes: Where was I when I wrote this? I honestly don't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been searching for her, to begin with. She had been told the only way was if she gave her the Kiss, and so she had been searching for a long time.

She made her way into the smoky, crowded bar and found a seat by the counter. As she squeezed onto a plastic stool, her eyes scanned the room for any sign of her. She had always been one step behind her, almost catching her but then barely missing her. He had, this time, had helped her be in the right place on the right time… she hoped.

She, on the other hand, had no intention of finding a blood-mate tonight, or any other night for that matter. She was a newly-made-vampire who traveled alone, who didn't remember her mortal life, who was one of the few who only fed on animals to survive. She never took any blood for pleasure, because she had planned to be alone for the rest of her immortal existence.

That was why she was so surprised to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life (mortal and immortal) sitting there at the bar. She had short black hair, with eyes of violet that searched the room for... something.

She looked and saw her in the instant she had come in the door, but she hadn't done anything to let the vampire know she had seen her. She just kept looking around the room at the people gathered to drown their troubles in booze. She felt her approach and did nothing; until she heard a surprisingly soft and quiet voice she was surprised she could hear it ask, "What's your name?"

She turned to see a young-looking girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. She found herself momentarily speechless as the continued to gaze at each other. Finally she found her voice and answered her: "Hotaru."

She smiled slowly, and held out her hand, "I'm Minako."

She took it, and they both felt the shiver course through them. Minako felt, for one of the first times, blood-lust and desire all at once, while Hotaru felt the desire and want go through her veins. She knew there was a connection, but she had no concept of how deep it was until Minako said, "you've been searching for me."

It was unspoken, but Hotaru's eyes told Minako she was right, and she smiled wider. "How long?"

Hotaru grinned back, "A very long time."

Minako's hand began to trace up from Hotaru's arms, tracing over the fine scars she knew had been caused by a razorblade. The thought of the bright red blood flowing down the soft and white arms made her lick her lips with want, and she said as she looked up at the girl, "He sent you, didn't he? He knew. I told him I would always be alone, but he knew. That's why he sent you to find me." She didn't know who he was, but yet she did.

"I suppose so." Hotaru said softly, though she knew damn well that he had indeed sent her to find her (he was right; Minako didn't remember her former life at all). She felt Minako's cool hands outline the multiple scars on her bare arms and found she wanted those hands to touch more of her body.

"What do you say we get out of here?" her voice interrupted, and Minako looked up at her, slightly knocked out of her reverie. The vampire smirked, "waiting for so long has gotten to you, hasn't it?"

Once again she had hit it on the head, but Hotaru didn't say anything, just stood up from the stool and said, "Let's go."

(A little bit later)

Their lips met in another heated kiss as Hotaru pulled out the hair tie and Minako's long hair spilled over her shoulders. Minako ripped off Hotaru's shirt and pulled away to see if more scars cover her torso. She was right, and she had to ask as Hotaru busied herself with undoing Minako's jeans, "why'd you do that to yourself?"

The girl looked up at her, and was quiet. She was honestly thinking about it, and finally said, "It was the only thing I could do to make the pain go away until I found you."

That made sense, and Minako leaned down and kissed the girl once again.

They soon lay naked and tangled together on the bed, icy skin meeting hot. Hotaru broke this kiss and reached for the razorblade on the bed table.

"It'll stain the sheets." Minako commented as Hotaru sat up and prepared to make the first incision. She looked at the vampire and smirked, "does it matter?" the vampire shook her head after a moment, and Hotaru set the blade to her skin of her breast just above the nipple and cut. The pain wasn't what made her begin to tremble, but the look of hunger in her vampire lover's eyes as the ruby blood dripped down and coated her nipple.

The vampire sat up and latched her mouth onto her breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking voraciously. Minako moaned at the taste of the hot blood and the saltiness of the sweat on her lover's skin. Her other hand grasped the other breast in her hand and began to knead it gently. Hotaru whimpered at the double stimulation and was actually ready to just let it continue and let her waste away right there, but she knew it had to go on. She made another cut on her arm, and Minako immediately brought her mouth to it, the blood from Hotaru's breast coating her own chest. Blood was spread over each other's bodies as the blood-play went on.

In one instance, Hotaru cut herself between her legs, and Minako lapped up the blood; in a few moments the flavors of cum and blood mixed in her mouth as her lover came. Hotaru finally collapsed backward onto the bed and arched her back as she tried to catch her breath. Minako rolled over and wiped her lip as she watched the blood fade away and the cuts on Hotaru's body mend, leaving fresh scars.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly. Hotaru looked over at the vampire. Her body gleamed in the wan light from the moon, and large spots of Hotaru's crimson blood marred Minako's porcelain skin. She looked so beautiful… "Yes, I'm fine. Are you ready?"

Minako nodded and picked up the razorblade. She lay back on top of her, made a small slit on her wrist and held it out to her lover. Hotaru lifted her head and took one swallow of the blood.

When she was finished, she leaned her head back and kissed Minako gently, letting the vampire savor her own blood. She then laid her head back onto the pillow, baring her neck. Hotaru watched as Minako lowered her head to the pulse-point. Just before she sank her teeth in, she looked up at Hotaru and said, "This will hurt." The girl nodded, and Minako bared her teeth and after what seemed like an awfully long moment, bit her tenderly and began to drink slowly.

Hotaru screamed from the intense sensations as the warmth began to leave her body. She could feel all the pain she had held so long disappear, replaced with the passionate feeling of Minako's fangs buried deep in her skin and the incredible feeling of immortality surge through her veins. She put her hand on the back of Minako's head. Just a moment longer…

Minako's head swam with the addictiveness of Hotaru's sweet blood, and she whimpered as imagery flitted through her head: Hotaru as a little girl, her mother dying, Mistress Nine possessing her body… Mistress Nine?

Memories of herself and Hotaru, before she was a vampire, came to her: her and Hotaru with their friends, the day of her graduation, the day she left, Hotaru being cursed with boiling blood that would scald her from the inside, doomed to forever wander the earth until she found a vampire lover who would make her immortal and end her pain, cutting herself to let the poison blood out, finding Seiya who told her to look for Minako and finally see her walk through the door of the bar…

Minako stopped drinking and looked up at Hotaru, whose hazel eyes began to take on the look of a vampire. "Why didn't you say anything to me? You knew it was me; that Seiya had sent you to me. Why didn't you?"

Hotaru smiled and stroked Minako's cheek, "because I knew you wouldn't remember until you drank from me. I've… I've missed you for so long, Minako…"

Minako grinned back and bit her tongue, the blood filled her mouth, and she kissed Hotaru passionately, letting the girl below her swallow the blood eagerly. When she finished, and they both parted, Hotaru's body began to convulse as her organs except her heart ceased all function. Her body couldn't take it anymore, and so she fainted. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Minako's gentle eyes filled with tears and love.

"Sleep, my love. Sleep." Minako murmured quietly. And she laid a sweet kiss on her lips and soon drifted off to sleep herself.

THE END

5


End file.
